Rainbow Cherry Blossom Wedding
by Kaylove75
Summary: Kaera and Laxus have their wedding during the cherry blossom season. Sequel to Christmas Proposal, and A Very Fairy Christmas. Laxus/OC


_**Rainbow Cherry Blossom Wedding**_

 _Summary: Kae and Laxus have their wedding during cherry blossom season. Sequel to Christmas Proposal, and A Very Fairy Christmas._

 _A/N:_ _Kaera/Kera also stars in 'Christmas Proposal', 'A Very Fairy Christmas', and 'Under the Weather' by me, and in 'Darkness' and '3 AM Fires' by The May Waters. Be sure to check them out as well!_

…

Kaera paced circles inside the bridal tent. She was only dressed in her lacy white panties, bra, and garter, with her hair only half done and no makeup.

"Kae, we need to finish getting you ready…" Mira frowned.

"Yes, fretting won't help your nerves." Erza said sternly.

"Well, this is one of the biggest moments of her life." Lucy said.

"Even so, we shouldn't keep Laxus waiting." Evergreen huffed.

"Was I this nervous at my wedding?" Levy murmured.

"Juvia wants to get married soon too…" Juvia whined.

Hisui, Yukino, Cana, Wendy, Charla, and Lisanna sighed and quickly calmed the Water Mage down so she wouldn't flood the tent and prolong the wedding anymore.

The Frost Dragon Slayer suddenly stopped, startling all the girls in the tent. She took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Okay… I'm good now." She said, taking a seat at the vanity once more.

The girls smiled in relief and resumed beautifying their friend and guildmate.

…

"Now for the four good luck charms!" Levy said.

"Something old." Princess Hisui said, holding a silver crown adorned with ice-like crystals.

"Something new." Mira said, holding up her veil.

"Something borrowed." Lucy said, holding a diamond jewelry set.

"And something blue." Mira said, holding a clear blue crystal Fairy Tail emblem pin.

Kaera stood stunned in front of the mirror.

"Whoa… Is that really me?" She whispered.

She wore a beautiful pure white gown. The sleeveless bodice was filled with shining crystal beads with the Fairy Tail emblem pinned atop her breast, while the layered A-line skirt sparkled and glittered with every move. Her clear heels also glittered profusely. The crown of crystals adorned her head, holding her shimmering veil in place, while the jewelry set of a diamond necklace, diamond bracelet, and diamond dangle earrings glinted proudly.

Her long icy blue hair was half up in a messy bun while the other half flowed down her back in soft waves. Her makeup was light and natural, aside from the light purple lipstick and pale blue polished nails.

"You look every bit of an ice princess, Kae." Hisui said.

"Thank you girls so much." Kaera beamed, blinking her rapidly watering eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Kae! You'll ruin your makeup." Mira said, as she and the other girls sniffled and held back tears as well.

A shadow appeared at the tent entrance and the sound of a voice clearing could be heard.

"Kae? Are you ready?" Gildarts called.

Cana placed her hand on Kaera's shoulders from the side and grinned.

"Alright! Time to get hitched!" She declared.

…

The girls left to take their places, and then Kaera stepped outside of the tent and smiled at Gildarts, who agreed to walk her down the aisle.

"You look lovely, Kae. Laxus is a lucky man." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, Gildarts. And for escorting me." Kaera said.

"No problem, kiddo." Gildarts held out his arm, "Shall we then?"

"Yes, let's go." Kae smiled.

…

It was just turning dusk outside. Cherry blossom petals swirled and floated in the air from the surrounding trees. At the top of the hill was the biggest and oldest cherry blossom tree in Magnolia. It was also where the wedding would be held, and all their friends and family would be waiting to bear witness to the union.

Kaera and Gildarts arrived at the bottom of the hill in the park. She tensed and tightened her grip on Gildarts arm.

"Scared?" Gildarts asked.

"A little." Kaera admitted.

"It is a pretty big step in your life after all." Gildarts said, "But Laxus is a great guy, and you are an amazing woman. You're perfect for each other. Laxus will take good care of you, and you'll keep him out of trouble. Don't worry, Kae. Once you catch sight of him at the end of the walkway all your fears will melt away."

"Yeah…thank you." Kaera said, "Hey…Gildarts?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Can you make sure I don't fall?" Kaera laughed shakily.

"You bet." Gildarts chuckled.

…

The music started and the two slowly walked up the hill. She caught the smiling faces of her guildmates, friends from other guilds and areas, and many more. Then at the end of the walkway, she caught the loving gaze of her husband to be. And just like Gildarts said, the fear melted away and all she saw was him as they made their way down the aisle.

Gildarts squeezed Kaera's hands encouragingly and lifted her veil before giving her over to Laxus.

Laxus rubbed his thumbs across the backs of her hands.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured.

Kaera beamed happily.

Makarov cleared his throat from the stand before them.

"Dearly beloved, friends and family, we are all gathered here to witness the union between Kaera Dragmire and Laxus Dreyar." He spoke proudly and continued.

Laxus and Kaera exchanged rings, and soon it was time for the I dos.

"Laxus do you take Kaera to be your lifelong mate as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, with all my heart." Laxus swore.

"And Kaera, do you take Laxus to be your lifelong mate as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, with all my soul." Kae promised.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! Go on, kiss already, brats!" Makarov declared.

Laxus and Kaera laughed before he gathered her into his arms and dipped her low, pressing his lips to hers passionately just as it became completely dark and the cherry blossoms lit up, turning rainbow in color.

Everyone burst into an uproar of cheers, shouts, and whistles. It was truly a sight to behold.

"I love you, my wife." Laxus murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

"And I love you, my husband." Kaera murmured, smiling contently.


End file.
